Meeting you!
Meeting you! is an opening theme for the Soar Pretty Cure! series that is used for only episode 0 on September 25th, 2016. Sequence The songs starts off with Sola and Solu flying round and round a tree until they reach the top, where the series logo pops up. Sola bounces up and down on the cloud as Solu flies around the logo to make it sparkle brightly, a sky blue color. We skip to Solu helping Skyla polish a mirror until it shines until they see each other clearly, then we skip to Sola on a tree branch, playing hopscotch. She jumps of the tree, leaving a trail of pink sparkles behind her. A close up of the sun is shown, but we zoom out to see Sola zig zagging around but then she loses control and dart downwards, only for Solu to grab her by his talons. Then it's night time and Soja joins the two birds to stargaze at the stars as the guards approach them. The three birds get up and fly away as the guards chase after them. The birds leave a trail of blue, pink and purple sparkles. We change to a new scene where we see Sola and Solu fly to each other and conquer the storm that tries to get rid of them. But Soja appears and helps them out, then Skyla gives them a boost to reach the wall of Ciel. We get a close up of Sola's glistening magenta eye, in which we zoom out to see her wave and run away from the viewer, to where we see Skyla, Soja, the guards and other birds all waiting for Sola, who flies over and lands on Solu. The opening ends with Soja helping up Solu as Sola jumps up and down excitedly. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Tokimeki・dokidoki・harebare min'na wa aruiteru Guruguru・tokidoki・kirakira watashi wa toberu yo Asa ni wa, tori wa utatte tsubasa wo habataku take off! Sora ni wa, watashi ga tegami kimi e otodoku right now! Issho ni issho ni watashitachi wa unmei no hi ni au... Watashitachi wa aeba nandemo dekiru no Watashitachi wa kaze wo tatakau tori desu yo Taiyō wa mabushī me wa mienai Kizuna wa kono yūjō no akashi ndesu yo Tegami wa kimi no soba ni toberu ndayo |-|Kanji= 時めき・どきどき・晴れ晴れ　みんなは歩いてる ぐるぐる・時々・きらきら　わたしは飛べるよ 朝には、鳥は歌って　翼を羽ばたくtake off！ 空には、わたしが手紙　きみへお届くright now！ いっしょに　いっしょに　私達は運命の日に会う... 私達は会えば　何でもできるの 私達は風を戦う鳥ですよ　 太陽は眩しい　瞳（め）は見えない 絆はこの友情の証んですよ 手紙はきみの側に飛べるんだよ |-| English= Exciting・heart throbbing・sunny sunny day everyone is walking together 'Round and 'round・sometimes・it sparkles as I begin to fly In the morning, the birds sing and spread their wings to take off! In the sky, I deliver my letter to you right now! Together, together we will meet each other on that fateful day... If we were to meet, we could to anything We are birds who fight against the wind My eyes can't see a thing as the sun is so bright Our bond is the proof of our friendship My letter will fly all the way to your side Full Version |-|Romaji= Tokimeki・dokidoki・harebare min'na wa aruiteru Guruguru・tokidoki・kirakira watashi wa toberu yo Asa ni wa, tori wa utatte tsubasa wo habataku take off! Sora ni wa, watashi ga tegami kimi e otodoku right now! Issho ni issho ni watashitachi wa unmei no hi ni au... Watashitachi wa aeba nandemo dekiru no Watashitachi wa kaze wo tatakau tori desu yo Taiyō wa mabushī me wa mienai Kizuna wa kono yūjō no akashi ndesu yo Tegami wa kimi no soba ni toberu ndayo Wakuwaku・tekateka・wakuteka min'na oitekibori Kurukuru・gorogoro・herohero watashi wa tsukareta yo Yoru ni wa, tori wa nemutte sora ga yume wo miru fly away! Uchū ni wa, watashi ga sora miagete kimi ni au someday! Itsuka itsuka watashitachi wa unmei no hi ni au... Watashitachi wa aeba shiawase ippai de Watashitachi wa sora ni tanoshimou tori desu yo Gekkō wa akarui wandahō sugiru Kizuna wa kono yūjō no akashi ndesu yo Tegami wa kimi no soba ni toberu ndayo Tokimeki・dokidoki・harebare... Guruguru・tokidoki・kirakira... Wakuwaku・tekateka・wakuteka... Kurukuru・gorogoro・herohero... "Sā, ikou! Bōken ni ikou yo!" Watashitachi wa aeba nandemo dekiru no Watashitachi wa kaze wo tatakau tori desu yo Taiyō wa mabushī me wa mienai Kizuna wa kono yūjō no akashi ndesu yo Tegami wa kimi no soba ni toberu ndayo |-|Kanji= 時めき・どきどき・晴れ晴れ　みんなは歩いてる ぐるぐる・時々・きらきら　わたしは飛べるよ 朝には、鳥は歌って　翼を羽ばたくtake off！ 空には、わたしが手紙　きみへを届くright now！ いっしょに　いっしょに　私達は運命の日に会う... 私達は会えば　何でもできるの 私達は風を戦う鳥ですよ　 太陽は眩しい　瞳（め）は見えない 絆はこの友情の証んですよ 手紙はきみの側に飛べるんだよ わくわく・てかてか・わくてか　みんな置いてきぼり くるくる・ごろごろ・へろへろ　わたしは疲れたよ 夜には、鳥は眠って　空が夢を見るfly away！ 宇宙には、わたしが空見上げて　きみに会うsomeday! いつか　いつか　私達は運命の日に会う... 私達は会えば　幸せいっぱいで 私達は空に楽しもう鳥ですよ 月光は明るい　ワンダホーすぎる 絆はこの友情の証んですよ 手紙はきみの側に飛べるんだよ 時めき・どきどき・晴れ晴れ... ぐるぐる・時々・きらきら... わくわく・てかてか・わくてか... くるくる・ごろごろ・へろへろ... 「さあ、行こう！冒険に行こうよ！」 私達は会えば　何でもできるの 私達は風を戦う鳥ですよ　 太陽は眩しい　瞳（め）は見えない 絆はこの友情の証んですよ 手紙はきみの側に飛べるんだよ |-| English= Exciting・heart throbbing・sunny sunny day everyone is walking together 'Round and 'round・sometimes・it sparkles as I begin to fly In the morning, the birds sing and spread their wings to take off! In the sky, I deliver my letter to you right now! Together, together we will meet each other on that fateful day... If we were to meet, we could to anything We are birds who fight against the wind My eyes can't see a thing as the sun is so bright Our bond is the proof of our friendship My letter will fly all the way to your side It’s exciting, it’s so shiny, I’m shivering with nerves as everyone is leaving me behind Spinning ‘round and ‘round, rolling around, I’m wiped out as I’m so, so, so tired In the evening, the birds sleep and dream about sky to fly away! In the universe, I look up at the sky to see you someday! Someday, someday we will meet each other on that fateful day... If we were to meet, I'll be filled with happiness We are birds who love to have fun in the sky The moon that shines brightly is so wonderful Our bond is the proof of our friendship My letter will fly all the way to your side Exciting・heart throbbing・sunny sunny day... 'Round and 'round・sometimes・it sparkles... It’s exciting・it’s so shiny・I’m shivering with nerves... Spinning ‘round and ‘round・rolling around・I’m wiped out... "Come on, let's go! Let's go on an adventure!" If we were to meet, we could to anything We are birds who fight against the wind My eyes can't see a thing as the sun is so bright Our bond is the proof of our friendship My letter will fly all the way to your side Character Appearances :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Sola and Solu *Skyla *Soja *Sochi, Sope, Sori and Soga Audio Trivia Navigation Category:Soar Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Opening Themes